


Press On, Conference Or Not

by Welcome_To_Hell



Series: Vague Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Helpful Simon, Junkyard Memories, M/M, Peaceful Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post peaceful revolution, Press Conference, Simon's there to calm him down, bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_To_Hell/pseuds/Welcome_To_Hell
Summary: I love you, Simon.That, was said without the connection.





	Press On, Conference Or Not

 

 

   Noise. It was everywhere, swarming Markus as they all tried to speak to him at once. This has been happening for so long, with him being the android leader and all, yet he can't shake the feeling of the noises from the junkyard. Scraping and screeching, rain pounding, _that woman begging him to not kill her._ Sometimes, it was all too much, sucking Markus into a small void with no escape. This happened before, so many times before, but not here, at a  _press conference._ Markus had excused himself for a moment, and went to hide in the bathroom just to take a break for a moment, clear his head. it didn't help.

   Footsteps started to mix into the noise as well, clicking in his head. His mind raced, hoping to some sick and twisted God that it wouldn't be one of the human ambassadors. However, a soft and familiar mumbled soft voice started to pull him away from the rest, letting him breathe for the first time in minutes. Ironic, that he felt the need to breathe.

   Markus' eyes glanced upwards, soft blue eyes now gazing down at him. They went down, along with the rest of Simon's body, until he was sitting next to Markus. Funny enough, the RK model didn't remember sitting down or falling onto the floor. Simon gave Markus a knowing smile, sadness gleaming in his eyes for just a moment before he leaned over, hugging Markus.

   Sighing, the other man reciprocated the hug, burying his head in the other's shoulder. _Thank you._ The connection between them allowed Markus to voice his gratitude mentally, because if not he wouldn't have said it at all.

 

   Markus pulled away eventually, much to Simon's dismay. Shakily, he started to fiddle with his fingers, trying to work out his nervous energy. "I'm their leader, Simon. I.. I never thought this would happen. Carl, _oh Carl._ He was like my Dad. The Dad I never had. I shouldn't be whining and hiding because of memories, I should be leading our people, but-"

   "Markus," Simon's soft voice stopped Markus in his tracks, Simon's blue eyes shining with.. Markus didn't know. "Don't compare this to other experiences. This is new, raw, and just because you've been through hell doesn't mean you're immune to it."

   The two different coloured eyes widened, mouth flapping open and closed like a dying fish. The words sank into Markus' core, both chilling and filling him with a soft warmth. "Simon..." Markus wanted to say it, yet his throat was caught.

_I love you, Simon._

   That, was said without the connection.


End file.
